Um Sábado Fantasmagórico
by s2.Little.Cute.Angel.s2
Summary: Acordo cedo, tenho que andar até um lugar estranho do qual eu nunca ouvi falar na vida, sou atacada por fantasmas... É...Esse é realmente o melhor sábado da minha vida oneshot Resumo ridículo, mas a fic é legal


**Um sábado fantasmagórico**

Droga. Meus pés já estão doendo de tanto andar. Por que foi que eu vim parar aqui, mesmo? Ah! Lembrei! Por causa da Sango...

Vocês não estão entendendo nada, não é mesmo? Pois eu vou explicar.

Eram 9 horas da manhã, num sábado, e eu estava tranqüila, descansando, no melhor lugar do mundo: a minha cama. Tem coisa melhor? Eu podia ter me levantado de lá só ao meio-dia e ter passado o resto do dia revezando entre a TV e o computador, mas como na minha vida nada é assim tão perfeito, recebi uma ligação.

Repito: eram 9 horas da manhã de um sábado e eu recebi uma ligação.

-Alô? – atendo sonolenta.

-Kagome, se arruma agora! – era a Sango, para quem não sabe, uma grande amiga minha.

-O que foi, Sango-chan? Algum problema?

-Fiquei sabendo que vai ter um show super maneiro num lugar aqui perto! A gente precisa ir!

-Tá legal, mas você precisava me acordar às 9 horas da manhã pra me dizer isso?

-Acho que você não entendeu direito, o show é daqui a meia hora!

-O quê?

-O que você ouviu! Se arrume logo que eu vou passar aí daqui a 5 minutos!

E foi basicamente isso o que aconteceu. Acontece que nós estamos andando há 20 minutos para um tal de Meche a Decurda do qual eu nunca ouvi falar para ver um show que eu nem sei qual é! Mas podia ser pior, não podia? É claro que podia! Podiam ser 7 horas da manhã ao invés de 9! Ah, isso ia ser bem pior...

-K-chan! Olha só! Estamos chegando! – o grito da Sango me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei a minha volta. Estávamos em uma parte da cidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes, uma rua esburacada, cheia de casas mal-pintadas e edifícios abandonados. O tal de Meche a Decurda era um barzinho pequeno e caindo aos pedaços, com uma placa de néon meio apagada, que fazia parecer que o nome do bar era: me a eurda. Não acredito que a Sango me tirou da cama a essa hora para vir aqui! E depois ela ainda se diz minha amiga... Espero que pelo menos o show seja bom!

Tá legal! É a última vez que deixo a Sango me tirar da cama por causa de um show! Se é que isso pode ser chamado de show! A banda parece que está num enterro! Apesar de que esse lugar mais parece um cemitério do que um bar! Pelo menos ela está se divertindo. Sempre soube que a Sango-chan tinha um péssimo gosto musical.

Espera! O que foi isso? É impressão minha ou aquele garoto ali no canto está flutuando? E por que os caras da banda estão tão pálidos? Ou por que aquele garçom está me olhando de uma forma tão... assassina? Ei! Não é só o garçom que está me olhando assim! Isso não me parece muito bom...

-Sango - sussurrei – Vamos sair daqui?

-Ah, não! Aqui tá tão gostoso! Eu quero ficar mais um pouco!

Conto pra ela que está todo mundo nos olhando com cara de assassinos? E vindo pra cá?

Espera aí? Eles estão vindo pra cá?

-Sango-chan, é sério, acho melhor a gente ir...

-Ai, Kagome! Vamos ficar mais um pouco! Por favor!

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

-Desencana! O que pode acontecer? Não vai ficar com medo só por que tá todo mundo flutuando, passando pelas paredes e nos olhando com cara de assassinos, né?

Será que ela tem noção do que acabou de dizer?

-Sango-chan... você ouviu o que disse?

-Oras, eu só disse que todo mundo aqui no bar está flutuando, atravessando paredes e nos olhando com cara de assassinos. O que...

Por que ela parou de falar do nada? E por que ela arregalou tanto os olhos? Será que ela finalmente percebeu o que acabou de dizer?

-Sango?

-AI MEU DEUS! CORRE!

E saiu correndo.

E eu? Bom, eu a segui. Afinal, virar comida de fantasma não faz parte dos meus planos para o final de semana...

* * *

Oii!

E aí? Gostaram??

Essa fic, originalmente, foi uma redação que eu escrevi para a aula de Português, mas eu gostei pra caramba, daí resolvi mudar as protagonistas pra K-chan e pra Sango e colocar aqui no FF pra vcs darem a sua opinião!!

Mas... Gostando ou não gostando, apertem o botãozinho roxo ali embaixo e deixem uma autora feilz!!

Bjokas

Xauzinhuu

-


End file.
